This invention relates to cameras and in particular, to a new and improved camera attachment which serves both the function of a lens shade and a matte box. Lens shades are well known and widely used for cameras. A typical lens shade comprises a circular or square shell or tube which is attached to and projects forward from the lens of the camera, for the purpose of shading the lens from light coming from the side.
Photographers utilize filters and masks in a variety of ways for achieving special effects in photographs, including masking, vignetting, multiple images, super impositions, and the like. In the past, this has been accomplished in one manner by the photographer holding a suitable mask or other object manually at a location between the subject and the lens.
Also, a matte box has been used for this purpose in the past. This prior art matte box had openings at opposite ends and a hinged top which premitted insertion and removal of masks. The matte box was attached to the camera at one open end. If desired, a lens shade could be attached to the matte box at the other open end, but ordinarily the photographer utilizes either the lens shade or the matte box. For more information on the use of masks and the like for special effects, reference may be made to the book "The Magic of Imagery and Special Effects" by Jack Curtis, published by Jeune and Jack Curtis, P O Box 1853, Santa Monica, California 90406.
The prior art matte box was difficult to use and awkward to handle. The masks were not easily inserted, removed or changed. Problems were encountered with loose masks, particularly when cameras were oriented in a variety of positions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combination lens shade and matte box which can serve function of both items without imparing the functioning of either. Further object is to provide such a new and improved box with interchangeable trays which permit rapid substitution of one set of fibers and/or masks for another. Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.